Cuando todos se fueron
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Porque era el destino inevitable, y sólo entonces, a la luz de la luna, podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. POV Ángela (La dama y el vagabundo II)


**Cuando todos se fueron**

"Porque era el destino inevitable, y sólo entonces, a la luz de la luna, podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. POV Ángela (La dama y el vagabundo II)"

La luz de la luna entraba por el enorme ventanal del descanso de las escaleras, bañando su rubio pelaje. Los años habían pasado, es cierto, podía sentir como su cuerpo se cansaba con más facilidad que antes y le exigía más descanso del que anteriormente le otorgaba. Pero no importaba que tan cansada estuviera, siempre, la noche de luna llena, se dedicaba a observar el pequeño patio en el que había vuelto a creer en el amor de la familia y había experimentado la dicha una vez más.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente y contempló la posibilidad de echarse en el suelo, pero lo descartó al tener el presentimiento de que se quedaría dormida y no quería que Jaimito y Linda la encontraran fuera de su camita, podrían pensar que estaba enferma y no quería preocuparlos, además de que tampoco quería regresar a aquel blanco lugar al que fue llevada con las trillizas una tarde de verano. Recordó que se había sentido terrible al sentirse abandonada, y el llanto desesperado de sus compañeras no lo hacía más llevadero. Pero despertó en los brazos de Linda después de una serie de circunstancias borrosas en su memoria, y a diferencia de las trillizas que se molestaron un tiempo con Jaimito y Linda, ella se mostró más agradecida que nunca, ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que siempre regresarían por ella, y eso valía más que nada.

Después supo que le habían hecho algo llamado _esterilización_ , al principio no entendió que significaba, pero después de un año en el que el molesto sangrado que la acosó algunas veces en su vida de callejera desapareció se sintió aliviada. Las trillizas acosaban a su madre con preguntas, ella nunca se animó a preguntarle nada, pero absorbía cada respuesta que ella les daba, pues ella había pasado por eso antes que ellas. A veces se preguntaba como lo habría pasado ella, sin nadie que le explicara qué había pasado con su cuerpo, con cuatro cachorros pequeños e inquietos y un esposo que comprendía tan poco como ella.

Sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos. De eso hacía mucho tiempo, y aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, se decía a si misma que por mucho que _ella_ hubiera sufrido en esa situación, no se compararía jamás con lo que era correr en las calles para esconderse de perros enormes y salvajes que olisqueaban la sangre.

 _Reina_. A veces le daba por pensar en Mechas y su latente desprecio por ella. Le había quitado a su líder y mejor amigo sin proponérselo y sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacía. Y aunque al principio pensó que era una exageración, el tiempo y la experiencia le hacían pensar en la situación desde otra perspectiva.

Enfocó su mirada a la parte trasera del árbol del jardín y con su imaginación completó el montículo de tierra que sabía se encontraba en ese lugar. Era algo obvio, Golfo había vivido mucho tiempo en las calles y no era un cachorro cuando fue adoptado por Jaimito y Linda, así que la muerte le había llegado mucho antes que a Reina, que había sido prácticamente una cachorra al momento de conocerlo.

Había sido una suerte que las trillizas y Scamp ya no vivieran en la casa cuando eso sucedió. Estaba segura que las trillizas habrían armado un alboroto y Scamp habría hecho algo impulsivo y estúpido. Pero no fue así. Golfo se marchó mientras dormía en el porche delantero, con Reina a su lado.

Linda lo había encontrado, y a Reina sentada delicadamente a su lado. Esa misma tarde las trillizas y Scamp llegaron a la casa acompañados de sus familias, hicieron el escándalo que ella esperaba que hicieran y se marcharon. Junior lloró y Reina estuvo a su lado. Y aunque ella consoló como pudo a Junior, no pudo dirigirle una palabra de aliento a Reina, aunque no es como si ella pareciera necesitarla mucho. Reina consoló a cada miembro de la familia pero nunca dio muestras de necesitar algo de nadie. Y eso a ella le molestó de alguna manera.

Y es ahí donde entraba la voz de Mechas en su cabeza – _la reina de la alta sociedad canina_ – Reina tan orgullosa, con su andar digno y su voz dulce. Se preguntaba si realmente había amado a Golfo como ella lo amó.

Porque sí, ella amó a Golfo con toda la fuerza con la que no pudo amar a Scamp. Scamp representaba para ella todo lo que no quería ser en la vida: sucia, mal agradecida, desleal e indecisa. Y Golfo, bueno, desde que tuvo que vivir en las calles la leyenda de Golfo se extendía por todos lados, no había quien no conociera sus hazañas, y cuando lo conoció en persona significó aún más, porque era el ejemplo de que se podía cambiar, de que si tenías la suficiente suerte para que la vida te diera una oportunidad, podrías demostrar que eras digno de ser amado por una familia.

Pero probablemente el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él fue la primera vez que subió a la ventana en la que se encontraba ahora. No había podido dormir esa noche, así que decidió ver la luna en el ventanal, ya que era una noche demasiado fría para salir. Y ahí lo vio: sentado, erguido, con su aliento formando vaho, con la mirada perdida en la luna brillante sobre su cabeza. Y Reina acercándose a paso lento a su lado.

Fue la definición pura de la elegancia y el salvajismo en ese momento, su corazón dejó de palpitar y luego se echó en una carrera desenfrenada. Podía ver el lomo de ambos, y se preguntó qué se sentiría ocupar su lugar a la izquierda, apoyar su oreja en donde palpitaba su corazón, ocupar el lugar de Reina en esa noche y en su vida.

Desde entonces todas las noches de luna llena se colaba al ventanal y admiraba el espectáculo. A veces Reina no lo acompañaba, y era cuando se preguntaba qué diría él si ella se acercaba a acompañarlo. Pero nunca se atrevió.

Nunca amó a Scamp, sin embargo él atribuyó su separación al hecho de ser adoptado por una familia y tal vez ella debió aclararle sus sentimientos, pero no lo hizo. Ella tampoco era una cachorra cuando llegó a esa casa, así que luego de que las trillizas y Scamp fueran adoptados se decidió que ella se quedaría junto a Reina y Golfo.

Reina tampoco se vio muy triste cuando tuvo que separarse de sus hijos. Ahora que tenía tiempo para meditar acerca de ello podía verlo claramente, les había hecho un último cariño y les había pedido dulcemente que fueran buenos.

Sabía que era horrible pensar tan mal de quien la había ayudado tanto y quien la había recibido en su casa sin ningún recelo ni prejuicio. Pero había podido evitarlo.

-Buenas noches, Ángela.

Seguramente sus pensamientos estaban escritos en su rostro, pero Reina miraba hacia la ventana, dejando que la luz de la luna bañara su suave cabello.

-Buenas noches…

-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto este sitio, la vista es preciosa…

Sus orejas cayeron hacia atrás y volteó a verla una vez más, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que ella sabía de su pequeño secreto, pero no encontró nada.

-Sé que tú también lo extrañas – Ángela pudo ver que a pesar de tener su mirada clavada en el jardín, la mente de Reina estaba en un lugar muy lejano – y también sé… lo mucho que lo amaste.

-Yo… - había sido descubierta, y por la calma de Reina podía suponer que lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Por favor… déjame terminar – por un momento Reina dirigió sus ojos hacia Ángela y al ver el silencio de su acompañante decidió continuar – lo supe cuando me di cuenta que lo mirabas desde este lugar… a veces, cuando iba a salir con él, te veía aquí, mirándolo, y no me atrevía a salir… ustedes tenían tanto en común – de nuevo Ángela sintió los ojos de Reina sobre ella, pero más que mirarla a ella, parecía que podía ver a su difunto esposo tras ella – ambos maltratados por una vida injusta que ni yo ni mis hijas hemos conocido – a Ángela no se le pasó el detalle de que ella no mencionó a Scamp – y cuando te veía mirándolo… me preguntaba si realmente yo merecía estar a su lado.

Siguió un silencio que Ángela no pudo romper, más que nada por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta en su secreta afición y de que sus pensamientos fueran verbalizados por la persona que menos debería de saberlos.

-Creo que el tío Jock te debió de haber contado la historia de cómo rescató a Golfo de la perrera… - sí, Ángela conocía esa historia bastante bien – pero yo nunca cuento como me sentí mientras lo seguía en el auto con Jaimito, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, de querer correr a pesar de saber que no nací para ello – Reina sonrió y movió ligeramente su pata delantera, demostrando lo corta que era – y cuando pensaba en que no lo merecía, esa sensación regresaba, esa angustia infinita en el pecho – Reina levantó la mirada a la luna, y Ángela pudo apreciar sus ojos cristalizarse, pero ninguna lagrima bajó de ellos – Esa sensación me persigue siempre… cuando pienso en mis hijos lejos, cuando pienso en Golfo… en ti, y en mí. Pero algo que me enseñó Golfo fue que al final, todo estará bien… sé que él está esperándonos en el puente del arcoíris, y que estará bien porque así es él

Ángela no podía ver claramente a Reina, su vista la cubrían numerosas lágrimas que comenzaron su descenso, y cuando bajaron, pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Reina, pero también su temple firme y su sonrisa compasiva. Y mientras se acercaba a ella despacio, buscando el consuelo que sabía otorgaba tan generosamente a todo aquel que lo necesitara se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto todos esos años: que el sufrimiento puede venir en diferentes formas, y todos lo expresan de diferente manera, y eso no lo hace menos verdadero y menos doloroso. Pero así eran las cosas, así era ella, y así era Reina, y mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse por el llanto, pensó en Golfo, en cómo debía recordar sus días en la calle, y en como Reina representó para él ese bálsamo para sus viejas heridas, así como lo estaba haciendo por ella ahora.

FIN

Siempre pensé que Ángela era demasiado grande para Scamp, y que tenía tanto en común con Golfo. Pero Golfo es y siempre será de Reina :)

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias, abajito esta el botón de review :3


End file.
